


Consequences

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Did I mention angst, Fluff and Angst, I couldn't just write all this and then have the canon ending, Ignis alt ending applies here, M/M, OT4, like a lot, to make up for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct finds that the only way for him to deal with the fall of Insomnia is to thrust everyone into never ending fights.  Fighting for survival means you don't have to think about other things but it also has consequences.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short whumpy kind of fic with some angst. Then I started writing it and it took off in a certain direction. Hopefully someone will enjoy it I've gotten nervous about it now for some reason.

Noct almost missed the slight wobble Prompto had to his step as the four of them searched for a patch of grass to rest.   The blonde was walking behind Gladio and was uncharacteristically quiet as they sat down to catch their breath.  He’d gracelessly collapsed once they’d stopped walking and laid down closing his eyes.   His breathing was labored and Prompto’s normally fluffy hair was stuck to his sweat soaked forehead.

One solid week of fighting monsters and daemons was partially to blame for this development.  The fall of Insomnia had been unexpected and mentally draining for Noct.  His friends had been working hard to try and make him feel better but it wasn’t working.  The only time he felt able to clear his mind was in the throes of battle.  There was nothing to think about but survival and it simplified things for his stress addled brain. 

The usual complaints abounded but nothing seriously bad had happened yet.  Maybe Noct could keep fighting and things would work out.  More fights meant more bounty money for potions and so the cycle was complete.   Sure camping was a bitch every night but hotels cost money and usually resulted in them having to talk about things.  Noct desperately wanted to avoid that at all costs.   

“Tomorrow morning we can ride into town and collect bounty on that thing we just fought and pick up some more hunts.” Noct stated. 

“As you wish highness.” Ignis replied but his voice sounded slightly pained. 

Noct disregarded his equally concerned expression.  “How much farther till we reach the haven?”  He asked hoping to distract Ignis from questioning his choice. 

“A mile perhaps.” 

“Great, let’s go then.” Noct announced.  However, when he turned to talk to Prompto he was still laying on the ground.  “Come on buddy we gotta get up.”  The blonde didn’t stir at all.  It took a moment for Noct’s brain to catch up with what he was seeing.  His best friend was completely unresponsive, had he been wounded in the battle and they’d all missed it? Without thinking he quickly reached out a hand to shake Prompto. 

Gladio’s hand was wrapped around his wrist in a flash.  “Don’t, let him rest for a minute.”

“What if he’s hurt?” Noct asked with concern. 

“He’s passed out princess, he’s tired let him have a few minutes.”

“How can you be sure?”

The shield released Noct’s wrist and leaned over to Prompto.  The prince watched as his shield gently brushed Prompto’s blonde locks to the side of his freckled face.   He mumbled quietly and leaned into the touch.  “See he’s fine, just exhausted.” 

Noct chose to ignore this incident, Prompto got tired easily so it only made sense that he needed a break.  He wasn’t trained like the three of them were.  That kind of stamina would take time to earn.  

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later as they were trekking through some muddy swamp looking for a bounty Noct realized that the sound of Ignis’ footsteps had stopped.  Gladio was in the lead with Prompto behind him so they didn’t know.  Turning around to see what had piqued his advisors interest he was met with a troubling sight. 

Ignis had indeed stopped walking but he wasn’t investigating anything.  The man was kneeling on the muddy path and had his hand out using a tree trunk for support.  Noct approached slowly and took in the scene before him.  His advisor had his eyes clenched shut and his breathing was shallow.  “Specs?” He questioned hoping something wasn’t horribly wrong. 

A tired bleary eyed look was his reward for asking.  “Forgive me highness I uh--.”   

Seeing Ignis unable to finish a sentence was unnerving but that was nothing compared to the look that his shield gave him, it was downright scary.  Gladio wasn’t happy that Ignis had nearly passed out on the path without them noticing. 

It’d been a long day already and that didn’t count the night drive they’d had to do to reach their current destination.   Chalking it up to Ignis being pushed a little too hard with the extra driving Noct forged ahead and took the lead so he didn’t have to see everyone’s tired faces.

It didn’t stop him from having to listen to Gladio grumble from the back of the line.  He’d stubbornly refused to let anyone else help Ignis.  With the advisors arm slung over Gladio’s shoulder they trudged back to the haven.   Secretly Noct knew that Gladio wanted to literally keep an eye on all of them for fear they’d pass out. 

Maybe Ignis knew all along this would happen.  He’d started insisting they setup camp before hunts spouting something about being too tired to do a decent job later.  Perhaps he knew ahead of time that he would have issues today.  That must be it; Noct could pretend he didn’t see his advisor nearly pass out; it must have been part of his master plan.    

Though it was hard to continue not paying attention when Gladio took Ignis straight to the tent and asked Prompto to make cup o noodles for him.  Figuring the advisor would scoff at the offered food and come out to cook them dinner Noct remained firmly planted in his camp chair.  Instead he had the misfortune to witness Prompto come out of the tent with a worried look. 

“He can’t even hold the cup without help, should we do something more?” He asked concerned. 

Seeing Prompto look so freaked out was not helping.  “Gladio’s got it under control; I don’t think he wants to see me right now anyway.”  Noct huffed.

 

* * *

 

 

Nearly two full weeks had passed since they’d seen the inside of a hotel room.  Surprised that none of his friends had gone on strike Noct summoned his blade in anticipation of their next fight.   Gladio was in the lead and seemed to be trying to protect all of them from the daemon materializing out of the ground.

To say they were all a little ripe was an understatement.  Ignis looked average for once, and that was saying a lot.  Poor Prompto had taken to wearing a head band in hopes of taming his crazy hair.  Gladio was the worst of them, with no clean clothes between any of them his were caked in blood and dirt.  His long hair was slicked back and pulled into a tight bun.  The lack of a decent shower had made the sheilds hair flat and greasy.  

Again the fight spared Noct from having to worry about anything other than staying alive.  Admittedly he was exhausted but he had to keep going.  He wasn’t sure he could handle dealing with his fears yet and maybe they could keep going for another week. 

However he wasn’t allowed this opportunity as the fight took a nasty turn.  Gladio had been trained to be Noct’s shield for a very long time.  He’d come to terms with what that meant but it still didn’t change the feeling of dread Noct experienced in that moment. 

There were too many things to fight against and not enough manpower to do the job.  Gladio was protecting his prince as he should and Noct soon realized that the next blow coming would cause serious injury. 

Unable to do anything more than defend himself he watched as a daemon went for Gladio.  What he wasn’t expecting was Prompto.  His best friend had leaped out of nowhere to take the hit instead.  The blonde went down hard and the remaining moments of battle were a blur.  Apparently, seeing the gunner gasping for breath and clutching the deadly gash in his side sent the rest of them into a rage. 

The fight was over one minute later.  A phoenix down was administered and Gladio lost his godsdamned mind.  “Noct!  I don’t care what you say but we are staying at a hotel tonight with or without you!” He yelled.  “Whatever thing you have us trying to do is dangerous and I’m done humoring you!” Without another word Gladio scooped Prompto up in his arms and turned to Ignis. “Can you drive?”

Ignis nodded and took off with a slight limp towards the car.  When the hell did his advisor injure his leg!?  Unable to process what really was happening Noct ran after them.

The car ride was maddeningly quiet; Gladio had taken the back seat and was protectively cradling Prompto.  The blonde had passed out just as they gave him the down and he thankfully had stabilized right away.  Still the vision of his listless body bleeding out on the ground had affected Noct in a bad way. 

He couldn’t ignore what he was doing anymore.

Prompto could’ve died. 

Despite Noct’s current opinion of how the astrals must feel about him they did see fit to put a rather nice hotel in their path.   The silent treatment continued even after they’d checked in and made it up to the room. 

Gladio took a deep breath and tuned to face Noct still with Prompto in his arms. “Listen up brat, if I come back out here later and Iggy is making dinner I’m going to do not nice things to you, understand?” He paused for a nano second but started talking again before Noct could answer.  “Also Noct, I do love you and whether you like it or not we have to talk about what the hell is going on with you.  This isn’t healthy.” 

Swallowing hard he responded.  “Heard.”  It was all he could muster without losing to the lump in his throat.  The bathroom door closed a second later and the sound of running water filled the void.  

“There is a takeout place across the street.  Do you think that would be acceptable for this evening?” Ignis asked softly. 

Managing to nod as he kept his eyes firmly pointed on the floor Noct could feel his world falling apart. The odd shuffle of footsteps caused him to finally look up.  Ignis was making his way to the door for food he guessed.  “Wait! I’m going you should stay off that leg or better yet take a potion for it.”

“I wish to wait until Prompto wakes up before I do that in case he needs it.” 

That simple statement was a punch to the gut.  He’d been the cause of that near death experience for his partner.  Ignis may or may not have said something to him as he dashed out the door but he couldn’t bear to be in the room any longer.  

It took nearly fifteen minutes for the food order and Noct was grateful for every minute that passed.  When it was finally ready he had no choice but to return to the room and prepare for the eventual shouting match that was to come.  

Noct realized he was shaking as he opened the door to the room.  Why was this so hard?  He didn’t even really know what he was so afraid of either.  The mood however was not what he expected when he opened the door.  

Prompto was out of the bath and had been placed on one of the beds.  He was still passed out but he was clean and dang did that make such a difference.  His hair was fluffy again and his skin had a pink flush to it from the hot water.  Staring at his partner it took a second to register that Prompto wasn’t wearing any clothing under the blanket.   Figures everything they owned was dirty, there was no sense in putting something on only to get dirty again. 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Gladio came out carrying Ignis.  They’d somehow managed to find two pairs of clean boxers from somewhere.  Most likely it was Ignis’ doing, he always had a hidden stash of supplies.  This didn’t stop Noct from having a mini panic attack that something else was wrong with his advisor.  His shield seemed to instantly understand his distress and calmly spoke to him as he placed Ignis next to Prompto.  “He’s fine Noct, I gave him a potion for his leg and he fell asleep in the bath, nothing sinister.” He finished.      

“What should I do with the food?” Noct asked solemnly.  Half of his team was asleep at this point.

“Leave it on the counter and I’ll heat it up later.  It’s your turn princess.”  Gladio replied as he placed a hand on Noct’s shoulder and gently pushed him towards the bathroom. 

“Wha – I don’t need help it’s okay.” He sputtered when Gladio walked in after him and shut the door.

“I know you don’t, but it’s still nice to have someone take care of you.  Besides it makes me feel useful.”

“I thought you were mad at me.”

“I may be mad but it’s not directed at you per say.  We’ve all been worried about you and how you’ve been holding up since the fall.  You know you can talk to us, right?  We are your partners in this and it hurts to see you so upset.”

Noct opened his mouth to speak but his brain couldn’t form words.  He was upset and he was hurt but Noct didn’t understand how burdening them with his fears and problems would make him feel better.

“I won’t judge you, well any more than I do already, but please let us in.  It hurts to see you like this.” Gladio sighed with a frown. 

The next few seconds felt like a dream and unsure of what exactly triggered his reaction Noct started crying.  He felt arms around him hugging tightly despite the fact that he tried to push Gladio away.  “I can’t do this anymore!” He wailed.  “How am I supposed to save everyone when I can’t even take care of my best friends?” 

“I know this position of power was thrust upon you without any warning and that is hard for anyone to handle.  We believe in you and we are with you until the end Noct, have faith in us.  We won’t abandon you.” 

Noct stayed quite aside from the sounds of his sobs in the small space.  He’d finally relaxed in Gladio’s hold, none of them had been very intimate over the past few weeks.  Being tired and filthy kinda took the fun out of it.  So the warmth from the solid chest his face was currently smashed in felt so good.  “You’d still be by my side even after I treat you all so poorly.” Noct sniffled out.

“Of course princess, we all love you and you’re not treating us poorly you are merely in need of some guidance.”

“Our dads and everyone we knew – Gladio they are gone.  I don’t know how to deal with that.”

“A day at a time.” Gladio offered frankly.  “Talk to one of us when you feel shitty and we will work through it.  Grief sucks but it’s beatable.” He added.

“Um – help.” Noct pleaded.  “I feel shitty right now what do I do?”

Gladio pushed him away to look in his eyes.  “First you get undressed so we can clean your stinky butt and then we check on the others.  This is a multi-step process.”    

“What about after I’m clean? Are you going to make me talk about my feelings?” Noct whined. 

“Nah, not unless you want to, I know how much you hate doing that.  I was hoping a nice hot bath, some food and good company might help lift your spirits.” 

“But what if I still feel shitty?”

“We talk more.  I’m not gonna lie dealing with fear and grief is difficult, almost paralyzing at times.   I also know that you will make a great king, one that cares for his people and makes a difference in the world.”

“I feel slightly less shitty now.” Noct mumbled with a shy smile. “Think we could get that bath going.”

 

* * *

 

 

Noct wasn’t going to lie that bath was the best thing he’d experienced in a long time.  Gladio stayed with him the whole time and washed his hair and cleaned away all the dirt stuck on his pale skin.  Nearly fifteen minutes later he ventured out of the bathroom with his shield to find Ignis and Prompto still asleep.   Wearing nothing but a towel he quickly shuffled over to Prompto’s side of the bed and snuck under the covers. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet princess, we still have to eat.  See if you can wake them up.” Gladio instructed.

Ignis woke up after Noct gently shook his shoulders a few times.  “Hey we need to eat, think you can sit up?”

“Hnnggnn -- Do I need to cook?” He asked groggily rolling over to face Noct.   

“No, no!  Just sit up.  Gladio is getting everything ready.”

Getting Prompto to wake up was harder.  They eventually had to put a plate of food under his nose in order to rouse him.  Ignis had become more alert by that time and was making yummy noises every other bite.  Clearly the man was hungry.  Getting food into the blonde was tricky.  His energy level was still extremely low from the fight earlier so Noct ended up holding him up against his chest while Ignis and Gladio feed him. 

“Why did you take that hit?” Noct finally asked when Prompto had finished eating. 

“Gladio has more stamina than us he needed to be okay.  I can’t carry him.” Prompto murmured.    

Noct hugged Prompto tight after that admission.  “Sorry buddy, ignoring things didn’t exactly solve any of my problems it just made a shit ton more.”

“It’s okay, I still love you.  Are we allowed to go back to sleep now?” He asked quickly.

“Yes we should all get some rest if we are to make anything of the day tomorrow.” Ignis added.

“I booked the room for three days guys.” Noct blurted.  “I’m sorry I was such a dick, fighting nonstop meant I could ignore my feelings.  I didn’t realize I was causing more damage by doing that I mean  I sorta did but I was trying to ignore it.  I hope you all forgive me.”

“Three days?” Ignis breathed.  “Oh thank the astrals!” He paused and then added. “Noct I will always stand by you no matter what.  Perhaps talk to us next time, that’s easier than nearly dying of exhaustion.”

“Sooo does that mean I get to sleep in tomorrow?” Prompto asked with wide eyes. 

“It means we all get to sleep in!  I don’t even understand how we are even still functioning right now.” Noct pondered.

“Good I don’t think I can get up for a few days.” Ignis sighed as he rolled over into Gladio’s arms and immediately fell asleep.  The big guy followed suit and was snoring within minutes.

Prompto had already passed out in Noct’s arms.  Scooting down further into the bed he finally allowed his body to let go.  He could rest knowing that his partners were there to help him when things got rough.  No more having to pretend that he had all the answers.  Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto still loved him despite his troubles.  That meant a lot and he was able to fall asleep without the weight of the world on his shoulders for the first time in a long while.     

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
